Not
by Geniusgirl The Original
Summary: "It's not like I care or anything." - Seto Kaiba. A not so normal day in his head. And then there's the rain...and Anzu...


Not

What do you want from me? I can't do anything else. It's not like I was trying to be nice or anything. If she didn't want the ride than what did I care? I didn't care about anything…anything except Mokuba. I mean, so what if she bloody froze to death?

I opened the door to the limo and looked at her one last time. She glared at me defiantly, daring me to ask her again. She's got really nice eyes. I shrugged and closed the door. As I drove off, I couldn't help but turn back and watch her stand there. In the rain, soaked to the bone, clothes clinging to her every curve, she stood there shivering visibly.

"Damn."

It was such a moment, the perfect romance novel scene. Pouring rain and the cold heartless bastard finds the sweet little girl freezing in the rain. He goes 'all soft' and it's the beginning of a perfect relationship. Goddamned genre books.

Unfortunately I'm not a heartless bastard. One: my parents were very happily married when they had me. Two: I do have a heart; I just don't show it to everybody. I may be cold but I'm neither heartless or a bastard. And her…she's no sweet, little, innocent girl. No, Anzu Mazaki is anything but.

When she disappeared from view around a corner I turned in time to catch the smirk on my chauffeur's face disappear. Yeah, right. Like that was ever going to happen.

I arrived in front of KaibaCorp. My usual greeting waited. 'Sign this, read that; meeting here, conference there.' Away from all the appointments and contracts, in the solitude of my office, I was rushed by a waist-high ball of black hair. Mokuba – the only stable thing in my otherwise chaotic life. I know I'm not there for him half as much as I should be but…at least he knows I love him.

As I settled down to work, he settled down to homework –I finished mine in the twenty-minute limo drive. Hey what can I say? I'm a genius. It was 3:30. And a normal afternoon in the life of Seto Kaiba, teenaged CEO, began.

Seven hours later, I closed the last file I would work on for the day. I glanced towards the huge black couch where Mokuba had exhausted himself over his Duel Monsters deck. It was time to go home.

I plopped Mokuba down on his bed and shook him awake. He went off to have his bath and I wandered to my bedroom and my own bath. I let the water simply run over me for a few minutes. Then a thought struck me. Or more of a picture slammed itself into and burnt its imprint onto the undersides of my eyelids, sealing them shut. Anzu, soaked to the bone, water running in rivulets down the contours of her skin. Cold water is a good thing…Really cold water.

Twenty-minutes later, drying the last drops of water from my hair, I walked down the hall to Mokuba's room. He was already passed out on his bed. Really must've been worn out. I stooped until I was on eye level with his face. I said goodnight and kissed his cheek. He's too good and I don't deserve a brother as good as he is but I've got him so I deal with it.

I found myself out on my balcony before I even knew where I was going. The night breeze was refreshing, soothing and I allowed my mind to wander after a long time of keeping it on a leash. Then I remembered why I kept it on that leash.

I wound up outside of school facing a shivering, wet Anzu glaring daggers at me. Then realised that I didn't want her to be out in the cold like that…not that it mattered though.

I wondered if she'd gotten home safely. I said I wasn't completely heartless. It bugged me until I picked up the phone and dialled her number. I've memorised it and I only saw it once in the Student Directory. And I can't remember the first digit of Yugi's although I've seen it all over.

A woman picked up – probably her mother. I asked if Anzu was home. Yes. Did I want to speak to her? No. Who was this? I was about to say 'Kaiba' when I thought…the last Kaiba died a long time ago. "Seto." Goodbye.

I got into bed and stared at the ceiling, going over the day and the rest of the week. Thoughts ran like wildfire in my head. There was the new contract I had assigned to…Good Lord; I can't remember his name. Then there was the meeting at four the next day, followed by the project exhibition on Friday…why did I have to be at all these things? Mokuba's school play rehearsals finished toady. Anzu got home safely…

I stopped thinking.

"It's not like I care or anything."

Finis.

An: This all stared out as an argument between my handwriting and me, the first two lines are my screaming at it. I've always thought of doing a Seto+Anzu fic and here it is. I know Seto probably won't just pick up the phone and call Anzu but he didn't exactly call her. And although he did leave his name, do you think Anzu would actually take that seriously? Why on earth would the great Seto Kaiba call her and leave his first name? Anyways, I know it's not really a great start to my Yu-Gi-Oh fan fiction career but I guess it'll have to do. I hope you enjoyed it. Please Review.


End file.
